BA135
Synopsis Daniel's quarterfinal battle reaches a climax against Edward, when his Solrock is pit against Edward's Walrein and Electivire. Their explosive battle ends with Solrock defeated but Electivire is severely weakened. Worried for his Pokemon's condition, Edward forfeits the battle, allowing Daniel to advance to the semifinals. Yazmyne then has her quarterfinal match against Garrett. Yazmyne opens her battle with a defensive lining with Onix to topple Garrett's Pinsir. When Onix falls, Garrett responds with Vaporeon who removes him from the battle after masking his location with Acid Armor. Yazmyne summons Spinarak as her second Pokemon, and the Bug-Type plants webs across the field before her ultimate defeat. Yazmyne's plan to slow down and restrain Garrett's Pokemon begins strong when she has Butterfree convincingly defeat Vaporeon before clashing next with Garrett's Milotic. Summary Daniel's Quarterfinal Ends Daniel's quarterfinal battle against Edward continues, and Daniel has a massive advantage over his opponent with three Pokemon to spare against Edward's two Pokemon, currently a Walrein. Meanwhile, Daniel's fourth choice is a Solrock. Heather comments on the interesting choice, believing Solrock's Levitate Ability will be key for Daniel. Walrein and Solrock open the battle in a collision between Sandstorm and Blizzard, which results in ice shards pelting both Pokemon. Walrein fires an Aurora Beam and Solrock repels the attack with Psywave which then strikes Walrein. Solrock follows with Calm Mind, glowing to build defenses and power. Walrein takes the change to land an Aurora Beam, but it doesn't deal as much damage as Edward would like. Solrock responds with Flamethrower, dealing more damage than its previous psychic attack. Solrock then knocks out Walrein with Stone Edge. Edward makes the first move and orders Electivire to strike with Thunderbolt. Electivire releases a blast of electricity that Solrock weakens by bolstering its defenses with Calm Mind. Electivire extends his tails to ensnare Empoleon but Solrock performs Sandstorm to block Electivire's tendrils. Solrock subsequently hides in the sand and lands a Stone Edge on the Electric-Type. Electivire uses Thunder to destroy the sand and immediately catches Solrock with its tendrils after. Electivire performs a second Thunder at point-blank range, dealing massive damage to Solrock. Edward is certain that such a close Thunder will win him the round, but Solrock remains enduring and repels Electivire with a powerful Psywave. Electivire recovers and releases a Focus Blast on Solrock, who floats over the attack and blasts Electivire with a Sandstorm whirlwind. Electivire disperses the flames and Edward hurriedly orders Thunderbolt but Solrock repels the electricity with Psywave. Electivire survives the attack and Daniel orders Electivire to use Electric Terrain. Electivire prepares the move, but Solrock intercepts Electivire with Stone Edge. The rocks explode underneath Electivire, and he's soon declared unable to battle. Edward is out of Pokemon, making Daniel the winner of the battle and allowing him to advance to the semifinals. Dante and Megan trade accolades for Daniel about his amazing battling and strong Pokemon. They all agree that winning a Full Battle with only 4 Pokemon isn't an easy task. Yazmyne then gets up, saying that in twenty minutes her match will begin too. Edward goes to his Electivire patting his head before recalling him. Daniel goes to Edward, thanking him for a fun battle, but Edward states that the battle was fairly one-sided, which Daniel does not deny. Edward and Daniel shake hands with Edward stating the battle was still fun and wishing Daniel luck in the Top 4. Aftermath In the back, Daniel takes his Pokemon to the Center to be healed. Yazmyne shows up and Daniel comments that her battle will begin in ten minutes. Yazmyne says that she's made a lot of rivals during her journey, but she would argue that Daniel is one of the strongest she's had. Daniel refers Yazmyne to her semifinal battle in the Kanto Grand Festival where the girl Savannah proved incredibly dangerous. Yazmyne unhesitatingly says she was. Yazmyne says she came back here saying that they still have a rivalry to finish and that to complete it, they need to meet in the next round. Yazmyne says that Daniel's already lived up to his part of the deal, now it's her turn. Daniel assumes Yazmyne has some sort of strategy to counter Garrett. Yazmyne says that battling with appeals only goes so far, so of course she has a strategy. Yazmyne adds that she has to get at Daniel for being a copycat for getting an Electivire. Daniel says that Electivire was a gift from the Kanto Power Plant. Yazmyne rolls her eyes and the two laugh. When Yazmyne hears her name called, she departs and Daniel tells Yazmyne she looks forward to seeing her in the next round. Yazmyne's Quarterfinal Begins Yazmyne and Garrett's quarterfinal battle begins. Garrett chooses a Pinsir as his first Pokemon, while Yazmyne chooses Onix. Daniel quickly comments that both trainers are starting out with heavy hitters. The referee grants Garrett the first move, and he commands Pinsir to crush Onix with Brick Break. Yazmyne orders Onix to strike the ground with Flash Cannon. Onix's attack causes an explosion that inhibits Pinsir from pushing forward. Onix follows up with Sandstorm, which blows back Pinsir. Pinsir manages to destroy the Sandstorm with a hot red Superpower. Following the attack, Pinsir's attack and defenses weakens, which the announcer explains as a side effect of Superpower. Heather cheers Yazmyne on her strong offensive start, and now Onix has a bigger advantage. Yazmyne orders Onix to follow up with Rock Slide; Onix roars to summons rocks from the sky, but Daniel has Pinsir shake the ground Earthquake. The ground tremors, hindering Onix from moving. Yazmyne encourages Onix to stay strong. Onix does and manages to open portals in the sky, which releases rocks and boulders. Pinsir is quickly hammered by the rocks, struck and trapped. Daniel orders Pinsir to use Brick Break to destroy the rocks. Pinsir struggles to destroy all of the rocks in its way, and it gives Onix time to release a powerful Flash Cannon, which blasts Pinsir. The Bug-Type is sent crashing into the wall, unable to battle, giving Yazmyne the first win of the match. Daniel recalls Pinsir and sends Vaporeon into battle. Daniel says he hoped Pinsir would give him a read on Yazmyne's strategy, but he's decided to go all out with his strongest Pokemon right now. Yazmyne's friends comment on Yazmyne's disadvantage in this matchup. Vaporeon is the faster Pokemon, so it gets to attack first. Garrett orders Vaporeon to strike with Hydro Pump. Megan comments that one water attack and Onix is finished. Yazmyne thinks fast and she has Onix defend with Sandstorm. Onix's attack blocks Hydro Pump but the battlefield is now covered in mud from the mixture of dirt and water. Yazmyne has Onix burrow into the ground with Dig. Garrett orders Vaporeon to use Acid Armor, and Vaporeon turns invisible. Nick says that Acid Armor also increases Vaporeon's defenses. Despite Vaporeon's invisibility, Onix finds it while underground and strike hard. Vapreon is knocked back, but it bounced back into battle to land a Hydro Pump attack. Onix takes the attack and everyone expects it to be defeated. Onix, however, briefly glistens bright white and it is revealed that Onix's Sturdy ability kicked in, which prevents Onix from being defeated by one attack. Daniel says that they just have to beat them with their next attack. Vaporeon fires a Shadow Ball that Onix matches with Flash Cannon. However, Vaporeon adds another Shadow Ball to its first one, making the original black ball much bigger. The larger Shadow Ball overwhelms Onix's Flash Cannon, and the attack explodes onto Onix's face. Onix promptly topples over unable to battle. Yazmyne recalls Onix and prepares to bring reveal her strategy for the battle. Yazmyne gets the first move, ans she has Spinarak attack with Night Shade. Vaporeon cleanly dodges the Ghost-Type attack and Spinarak's follow-up with Poison Sting. Garrett orders Aurora Beam, and Vaporeon's rainbow colored blast lands a clean hit. At Yazmyne's command, Spinarak glows light purple and sprints around Vaporeon with Agility. Fast, Spinarak follows up by blasting Gabite with Night Shade. Garrett orders Vaporeon to use Acid Armor, which makes Vaporeon invisible. Spinarak cannot find Vaporeon, allowing the Water-Type to land a clean Shadow Ball. Going for broke, Yazmyne orders Spinarak to spray the field with her webs. Spinarak uses Spider Web, planting webs across the field. Garrett orders Vaporeon to take Spinarak out of the battle with Hydro Pump. Invisible, Vaproeon releases the massive water attack, whose rapids strike Spinarak and send her crashing, unable to battle. Following the battle, Vaporeon becomes visible again. As Yazmyne recalls Spinarak, Heather comments that Garrett has the lead now. Yazmyne thanks Spinarak for setting the stage, and she calls on her third Pokemon, Butterfree. Butterfree flutters about ready to fight. The battle begins with Vaporeon firing a super-effective Aurora Beam, which Butterfree matches with Psybeam. Vaporeon hides again with Acid Armor and it is able to land its super-effective Aurora Beam. Dante is saddened that Yazmyne's Bug-Types are being beaten so badly. Megan says that as long as Vaporeon remains invisible then Yazmyne and her Pokemon won't be able to effectively counter-attack. Heather adds that Acid Armor will also increase Vaporeon's defenses. Yazmyne instructs Butterfree to blanket the field with Stun Spore, Butterfree releases yellow-green spores across the battlefield. The spores not only paralyze Vaporeon, but also make it visible. Garrett orders Vaproeon to use Hydro Pump on itself to wash away the spores, but Vaporeon is hindered due to paralysis. Butterfree proceeds to land a gorgeous Silver Wind, admired by the audience, that blows back Vaporeon. Vaporeon gets caught in the webs left by Spinarak and it struggles on its back. Vaporeon is exposed to a Psybeam by Butterfree, which also tears away the threads latched onto Vaporeon. Garrett has Vaporeon retaliate with Shadow Ball. Butterfree evades the black orb, and Yazmyne tells Butterfree to use Confusion on the Shadow Ball. Butterfree twirls to focus on the black orb then control it; he turns back around to throw the Shadow Ball back at Vaporeon. Shadow Ball explodes on Vaporeon and it is soon declared unable to battle. The scores are tied once more between the two last quarterfinalists. Garrett sends out his third Pokemon, the world's most beautiful Pokemon, Milotic. Megan comments that Milotic will be a tough matchup for Butterfree because Milotic are known for their high special defenses and recovery abilities. The referee begins the battle between Milotic and Butterfree. Yazmyne orders Psybeam while Garrett instructs Milotic to use Dragon Pulse. Butterfree fires his purple beam while Milotic fires a turquoise energy blast that transforms into the shape of a dragon as the episode ends. Major Events *Daniel defeats Edward and advances to the semifinals of the Indigo Plateau Conference. *Yazmyne begins her quarterfinals battle against Garrett. *Yazmyne's Onix is revealed to have the Sturdy ability. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Daniel *Megan *Heather *Edward *Lance *Announcer *Referee *Trainers Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Onix (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Electivire (Daniel's) *Empoleon (Edward's) *Vaporeon (Garrett's *Pinsir (Garrett's) *Milotic (Garrett's) Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze